


A bright day

by Bussy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: A day through Lil Bulb's eyes.





	A bright day

Beep beep I am on. 

I light up. 

I watch father flirt with not father. I watch him fail miserably as he is rude. I comfort father. 

I watch father work on experiments as he sends his intern to the condemned area that is the bathroom. Father is mean to intern at first. I watch father warm up to him almost everyday. Father is really bad with people. Father is a genius with machines and anything not a person. 

Father tries his best but father pushes most people away. Father does regard others as highly as he does himself. 

I tap father on his shoulder for more crayons. I must draw. Gyro hands me the crayons. I thank him with a beep and flashing lights. 

I draw away and away and have drawn a little doodle of father and I. I show it to him proudly. Dear father gets up and hangs it on the fridge, I am most happy. 

A joyous day it is to be praised by father and work placed on the fridge no less! 

Father is most proud.


End file.
